


Belenggu (TW)

by bucinchaengie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucinchaengie/pseuds/bucinchaengie
Summary: Son Chaeyoung dibelenggu oleh masa lalu sementara Chou Tzuyu terikat dengan keadaan. Keduanya sama-sama berjuang mempertahankan hal-hal yang dianggap berharga. Kemudian ada Kim Dahyun, yang bahagia mendapat teman baru.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. BLURB

**Author's Note:**

> Beres au di twitter baru ini jalan

Semuanya seperti dalam drama, Chaeyoung berlari menuju Tzuyu, Tzuyu berjalan cepat menuju Chaeyoung, keduanya bertemu di persimpangan, dan hal yang berikutnya Chaeyoung ingat adalah bagaimana bibir plum milik The Chou Tzuyu melumat balik bibirnya, menciptakan perasaan familier namun menyenangkan.

Tangan Tzuyu mengusap pipi Chaeyoung. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, namun kali ini hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

 _Eksimo kiss_ , kesukaan Chaeyoung. Dan entah bagaimana, kali ini semuanya tampak lebih baik.

Tidak ada kepura-puraan palsu, tidak ada ketakutan tidak berujung, tidak ada komentar yang menjemukan. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah mereka berdua, kebersamaan, kehangatan. 

Chaeyoung suka.


	2. Bagian 1 [Encounter]

**Bagian 1 [Encounter]**

Chaeyoung benci menjadi pusat atensi. Chaeyoung benci akan tatatapan orang yang penuh selidik. Chaeyoung benci bagaimana tatapan itu dapat berujung dengan komentar mematikan yang berhilir pada kematian.

Chaeyoung benci.

Akan tetapi, Chaeyoung disini, di kantin salah satu sekolah ternama yang dapat ditemukan di kota ini. Berusaha memakan bekalnya dengan tangan gemetar dan keringat dingin membasahi bahu, mendengarkan celotehan Kim Dahyun yang tak ada habisnya.

Son Chaeyoung, seseorang yang benci dan takut akan atensi, berada di kantin. Lokasi dimana sitem partiarki sekolah menjalankan kerja terbaiknya. Dimana orang semacam Chaeyoung menjadi golongan terendah dalam strata sosial—dan memijak lokasi paling bawah dalam segitiga rantai makanan—juga di lokasi dimana orang berlomba lomba dengan menghalalkan segala cara agar mendapat posisi tertinggi.

Jika bukan karena rengekan Dahyun yang tak ada habisnya dan sumber penarik perhatian yang tengah dalam pelatihan Son Chaeyoung tentu tidak akan berada di kantin seperti ini.

Diluar dugaan, semuanya berjalan jauh lebih lancar dari yang Chaeyoung bayangkan. Chaeyoung bisa memakan bekalnya—biar hanya dua suap—walau ia bersumpah jika tubuhnya seperti melayang, Dahyun berhenti berceloteh—ia harus berkirim pesan dengan guru matematika yang tidak hadir pagi tadi—dan memakan makanannya dalam tenang.

Semuanya berjalan lancar.

Hingga manik matanya menangkap sosok pusat kehidupan. Tanpa Chaeyoung sadari, senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya. Sementara manik matanya itu masih terpaku ke arah perempuan berambut coklat yang tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan orang-orang dengan strata yang sama.

Perempuan dengan nama Chou Tzuyu. Iya, The Chou Tzuyu, si kapten _archery_. The Chou Tzuyu, perempuan pemegang rangking ketiga pararel di angkatan Chaeyoung. The Chou Tzuyu, perempuan yang dibilang-bilang pemilik wajah tercantik se-kota ini. The Chou Tzuyu, murid kesayangan semua pihak. The Chou Tzuyu, salah satu alasan mengapa Chaeyoung masih mau menginjakan kaki di sekolah.

Chou Tzuyu, satu-satunya orang yang membuat Chaeyoung tidak mampu menahan diri akan atensi.

Untung saja Dahyun—satu-satunya teman Chaeyoung—terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, untuk sekedar menyadari perubahan raut wajah anak singa itu.

**_From : Zu-_ **

_Makan makananmu_

_Jangan melihatku terus_

Chaeyoung dapat melihat Chou Tzuyu tengah asyik dengan ponselnya.

**_To : Zu-_ **

_Aku rindu, tau_

_Kenapa kamu gak bilang hari ini pulang?_

Chaeyoung kembali melirik si jangkung, ia tampak sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu dalam ponselnya sebelum kemudian bercakap dengan beberapa teman dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

**_From : Zu-_ **

_Surprise, haha_

_Aku juga rindu_

_Ke tempat biasa, oke?_

_Aku ingin peluk_

Son Chaeyoung butuh atensi dari Chou Tzuyu.

Oleh karena itu ia langsung merapikan bekalnya, mengambil dompet dan berdiri dari posisi, melupakan fakta bahwa ketakutannya akan atensi mungkin akan meledak begitu ia beranjak dari posisinya, atau fakta bahwa baru ada dua sendok nasi goreng yang masuk ke dalam perutnya, juga fakta bahwa Kim Dahyun kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut heran.

“Kemana, belum beres makan juga”

“Gak lapar, kamu ke kelas duluan aja,” suara Chaeyoung terdengar pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik. Akan tetapi perempuan itu tidak merasa memiliki waktu yang cukup memastikan apakah teman satu kelasnya tersebut menangkap apa yang ia maksud.

Ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan posisinya. Kepalanya menunduk, sementara otaknya tengah memerintahkan tubuh untuk tidak berjalan dengan terlalu cepat demi tidak menarik banyak perhatian. Berjalan menyusuri koridor meski ia bersumpah bisa merasakan keringat dingin memenuhi tengkuknya. Berkali kali perempuan mungil itu membisikan kata-kata penenang.

_Pelan, sabar, pelan._

_Mereka tidak melihatmu._

_96_

_92_

_Tenang, Chaeyoung tenang._

_88_

_84_

Detik berikutnya Chaeyoung sudah ada di belakang sekolah, di samping laboratorium botani tua, di hadapan orang yang seminggu belakangan ia rindukan.

Semuanya seperti dalam drama, Chaeyoung berlari menuju Tzuyu, Tzuyu berjalan cepat menuju Chaeyoung, keduanya bertemu di persimpangan, dan hal yang berikutnya Chaeyoung ingat adalah bagaimana bibir plum milik The Chou Tzuyu melumat balik bibirnya, menciptakan perasaan familier namun menyenangkan.

Tangan Tzuyu mengusap pipi Chaeyoung. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, namun kali ini hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

 _Eksimo kiss_ , kesukaan Chaeyoung. Dan entah bagaimana, kali ini semuanya tampak lebih baik. Perasaan dan kondisi fisik yang tidak menyenangkan selama perjalanan ke tempat ini seakan hilang begitu saja.

“Aku, rindu.” Chaeyoung berbisik di telinga sang kekasih.

Ciuman keduanya sudah terlepas, kini mereka tengah duduk di bawah pohon beringin tua, tangan bertaut, terhalang beton tua yang menutupi keduanya dengan baik. Chaeyoung menduduki paha si jangkung, dengan posisi memeluk perempuan bernama lengkap Chou Tzuyu tersebut.

Posisi kesukaan Chaeyoung, ia suka mendengar detak jantung Tzuyu. Seakan mengingatkan Chaeyoung bahwa Tzuyu masih disini, Tzuyu-nya masih di samping Chaeyoung.

“Aku rindu,” Chaeyoung masih tidak melepas pelukannya. Tzuyu justru tampak menikmati pelukan perempuan mungil itu, sesekali ia memainkan rambut Chaeyoung.

“Aku juga kangen berat. Disana gak ada kamu, jadi aku gak bisa peluk, gendong, cium kamu. Oh iya, sumpah, satu malem aku mimpiin nyium kamu tau, saking kangennya kali ya.”

“Bohong,” Chaeyoung berucap dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya, tetapi Tzuyu tahu betul kalau gadis mungil itu menyukai kata-katanya.

“Ehh serius, aku kangen pacar aku tahu.” Bonus ciuman Tzuyu di pipi.

Pacar.

Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun dan Chaeyoung selalu suka kalau Tzuyu menyebutnya pacar.

Pacar aku.

Pacar Chou Tzuyu.

Aku pacar Chou Tzuyu.

[]

Pelukan dari mba pacar tadi siang membuat jam pelajaran Fisika terasa lebih panjang. Beruntung Chaeyoung benci pertikaian sehingga ia lebih memilih mengikuti kelas dengan benar alih-alih mengajak kekasihnya untuk bolos. (Iya, Chou Tzuyu memang siswi teladan, tapi jika Chaeyoung yang mengajak bolos pasti perempuan jangkung itu akan melakukannya)

Chaeyoung bisa melihat Dahyun meliriknya sesekali, mungkin ingin bertanya perihal kejadian di kantin tadi. Tapi sepertinya tak akan Dahyun lakukan, perempuan itu sangat menghargai privasi.

“Jadi, Pemuaian yang terjadi pada zat padat meliputi muai panjang, luas, dan volume…”

Suara Bu Inggit mendadak menyebalkan betul. Duh, padahal kan selain cinta Tzuyu Chaeyoung juga cinta fisika. Chaeyoung menyalahkan janji Tzuyu untuk melewatkan latihan _archery_ sore ini.

_“Sore ini aku bolos archery, mau cuddle sama kamu, sleepover juga, hehe.”_

Besok hari libur, itu artinya Chaeyoung bisa cuddle sama Tzuyu sepuasnya. Chaeyoung jadi membayangkan harum floral plus buah apricot pelukan Tzuyu, terus bibir Tzuyu, duh lipbalm raspberry-nya, harum rambut Tzuyu juga.

Bayangan tentang Tzuyu bikin Chaeyoung lirik layar ponsel.

Tidak ada pesan.

Tzuyu cinta belajar. Jadi tidak mungkin ia memeriksa ponselnya—apalagi mengirimi sms—ketika dalam kelas.

Pacar sempurnanya, Chaeyoung suka bertanya tanya bagaimana bisa Tzuyu memintanya menjadi pacar sedangkan mereka sudah jelas beda betul.

 _“Aku cinta kamu, cuma kamu, Son Chaeyoung-ku.”_ Kata-kata Tzuyu ketika ia meminta Chaeyoung untuk jadi pacar hampir tiga tahun lalu, di depan rumah Chaeyoung, sehabis ujian tengah semester.

Kemudian, 2 jam pelajaran terakhir Chaeyoung habiskan dengan pensil kesayangan dan buku gambar.

[]

“Ya… kak, ini serius Kak Tzuyu gak bakal megang latihan kali ini.” Minju, junior di eskul _archery_ memasang wajah memelas.

“Aduh, iya, maaf ya. Aku ini masih capek sisa pelatihan kemarin. Lagipula kan masih ada Yeri sama Mark.” _Aku mau cuddle sama pacarku, tau_

“Kak Yeri galak tau kak.” Itu Ryujin ngomong semi berbisik. Sialnya masih terdengar si pemilik nama.

“Heh, aing denger ya!”

“Aduh dasar, udah deh ya aku pulang duluan. Yer, nitip latihan ya.” Tzuyu ngomong gitu sambil melenggang pergi, dibalas acungan jempol Kim Yerim dan keluhan anggota junior _archery club_.

Agak berat sih buat Tzuyu ninggalin latihan. Iya, sesuai kata anak-anak tadi Yerim—wakil ketua archery club—itu galak, pake banget. Apalagi kalau lagi pas latihan, beuh galaknya berkali-kali lipat.

Tapi maaf, saat ini Son Chaeyoung nomor satu. Pelukan singkat selama waktu istirahat jelas tak cukup untuk menebus satu minggu tanpa eksistensi Son Chaeyoung.

**_To : Cub-_ **

_Ke tempatmu bareng oke?_

_Aku bawa mobil_

_Kamu tunggu di belakang_

Yang Tzuyu maksud dengan di belakang adalah persimpangan jalan dekat sekolah, 20 meter dari gerbang belakang, gerbang yang jarang dipakai oleh pihak siswa-siswi (biasanya hanya guru-guru yang pakai gerbang belakang, itupun hanya beberapa guru).

Gerbang belakang tidak bisa diakses mobil, artinya Chou Tzuyu harus membawa mobilnya memutari sekolah untuk sekadar pulang bareng pacarnya sore ini.

Tapi tak apa, serius.

Son Chaeyoung _worth it._

Bahkan jika Chaeyoung meminta Tzuyu untuk berhenti melakukan panahan—yang mana sangat ia suka—akan ia lakukan.

Kurang dari lima menit kemudian mobil Tzuyu sudah ada di depan gerbang belakang, sementara si empunya sibuk menatap oknum Son Chaeyoung yang berlari kecil menuju mobil.

“Kamu bawa baju emang?” Itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Chaeyoung begitu ia duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah kemudi.

Tzuyu langsung nyengir, “Pinjem baju kamu kan, hehe.”

“Enggak ya, nanti yang ada kamu ejekin baju aku lagi coba.”

Untuk tipikal orang yang benci menjadi pusat perhatian gaya baju Son Chaeyoung bisa dibilang menarik. Perempuan itu suka baju berwarna mencolok dengan desain yang artifisisal.

“Lah, terus aku pake baju apa dong, kamu mau aku telanjang?”

Chaeyoung mendelik, “Berlebihan kamu, jangan dikira aku lupa ya sama beberapa baju kamu di lemariku.”

Tzuyu hanya tertawa, menatap Chaeyoung yang mulai mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya.

“Iya deh iya, aku pake bajuku. Kamu mau beli sesuatu dulu gak omong-omong, mcd?”

“Pulang aja.”

“Siap tuan puteri.”

Kemudian, mobil putih kesayangan melaju meninggalkan sekolah. Membawa sepasang kekasih itu menuju tempat melepas rindu.

[]

Ini mulai memasuki tahun kedua Dahyun untuk satu kelas dengan Son Chaeyoung, perempuan yang selalu duduk di baris terakhir kolom pertama di kelas. Tetapi Dahyun baru berinteraksi dengan perempuan itu secara langsung selama dua bulan terakhir, sejak ia terpilih menjadi ketua kelas, sejak Bu Sri memintanya untuk memberikan atensi lebih kepada sosok yang ia bilang ‘kacau’ tersebut.

Selama dua bulan memperhatikan Son Chaeyoung. Ada banyak hal aneh yang Dahyun tangkap tentang perempuan itu.

Pertama, Son Chaeyoung itu jago menggambar, juga membuat puisi, juga fisika. Bukan sekali dua kali Dahyun mengintipi hasil gambaran perempuan kelahiran 99 tersebut, atau terkagum dengan puisi Chaeyoung ketika ia mengumpulkan tugas anak kelas ke meja guru di kantor, atau termangu dengan nilai sempurna di kertas ujian fisika milik perempuan itu ketika Dahyun ditugaskan untuk membagikan hasil ujian.

Kedua, Son Chaeyoung benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Sudah satu tahun lebih Dahyun berada di kelas yang sama dengan Chaeyoung dan tidak pernah sekalipun perempuan itu mengambil pekerjaan sebagai orang yang mempresentasikan diskusi kelompok. Bahkan ketika ada tugas yang mengharuskan anggota kelas untuk berdiri di depan kelas, perorangan, Chaeyoung selalu bolos kelas tersebut. (Dahyun menjadikan ini sebagai pembelaan diri mengapa ia tidak mengenal Son Chaeyoung secara pribadi ketika perempuan itu berada di kelas yang sama dengannya)

Tambahan, Dahyun bersumpah ketika pertama kali mengajak Chaeyoung berbicara tubuh perempuan itu menengang. Wajah perempuan itu bahkan memucat, seakan-akan Dahyun adalah orang jahat yang berusaha melukainya. Perempuan itu juga selalu berbicara dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik. Suaranya lembut—Dahyun suka—tapi jarang digunakan. Tidak untuk berbicara, apalagi untuk tarik suara atau unjuk rasa.

Son Chaeyoung sedikit aneh, Dahyun tahu.

Kemudian, yang terakhir, Son Chaeyoung selalu sendiri. Sejak awal memasuki sekolah ia tidak pernah melihat perempuan kelahiran 99 itu bercengkrama dengan siapapun—kecuali guru. Ia menghabiskan bekalnya di kelas seorang diri, ia tidak pernah izin ke toilet, tidak pernah jajan di kantin, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol selain dengan siswa lain.

Aneh, ini aneh,

Bagaimana bisa orang sendirian selama itu? Jika Dahyun ada di posisi Son Cheyoung mungkin Dahyun bisa gila.

Oleh karena itu, satu bulan lalu, ketika pembagian kelompok permanen untuk mata pelajaran matematika peminatan selama satu semester Kim Dahyun menawarkan diri untuk sekelompok dengan Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung tidak punya pilihan tentu saja, hanya tinggal Dahyun dan ia saja yang belum memiliki kelompok. Kemudian, begitulah percakapan pertama Kim Dahyun dengan Son Chaeyoung berjalan. Tentu saja percakapan didominasi oleh Kim Dahyun. Bahkan ini lebih seperti pematerian, dimana Dahyun melakukan 95% percakapan dan Chaeyoung hanya menjawab iya atau tidak dengan suara pelan.

Yang jelas Chaeyoung suka strawberry (Hanya itu informasi yang didapat Dahyun selama satu bulan terakhir dan bersumber dari mulut Chaeyoung sendiri)

Dan baru hari ini Dahyun berhasil mengajak Chaeyoung untuk menghabiskan bekalnya di kantin. (Ini sebuah _progress_ tau)

Namun Chaeyoung tiba-tiba meninggalkannya di kantin dengan terburu, dengan kotak bekal yang Dahyun yakini masih terisi penuh. Faktanya, perempuan itu bahkan baru masuk kelas tepat lima menit sebelum Bu Inggit membuka salam.

Waktu kedatangan yang tidak sesuai dan disertai kebohongan mau tak mau membuat Dahyun memperhatikan lebih raut wajah Chaeyoung hingga tatapannya mendarat pada bibir Chaeyoung yang berwarna lebih pucat, tanpa lipgloss nya.

_Chaeyoung tadi memakai lipgloss, kan?_

“Hayo, melamun.” Dahyun nyaris saja berteriak hingga ia menyadari bahwa kalimat tadi bersumber dari mulut sahabatnya, Minatozaki Sana, yang tampak berkeringat dengan seragam _cheerleaders-_ nya.

Dahyun langsung nyengir, “Enggak juga.”

Sana menggelengkan kepala, tahu betul bahwa Kim Dahyun tengah berbohong.

“Mikirin apa sih?” Tanya Sana, sementara tangannya sibuk membuka botol air mineral.

“Gak ada, mana ada.” Secara otomatis Dahyun mengambil botol tersebut dari genggaman Sana, membuka tutupnya yang masih disegel, kemudian mengembalikan botol yang kini sudah dibuka ke genggaman temannya.

Sana langsung menenggak air mineral dingin.

“Bohong kamu, Mikirin Son Chaeyoung pasti.” Minuman tersebut sudah habis, kini sana duduk di hadapan Dahyun.

Sana ambil posisi duduk yang nyaman, di sebelah Dahyun, di bangku penonton. Manik matanya menatap air muka Dahyun yang tampak bingung.

“Tadi dia mau makan siang denganku,” suara Dahyun ragu.

“Serius?! Pantes kamu gak makan siang bareng aku.”

“Jangan membual dulu kak, kakak kan lagi sibuk latihan mulu tiap jam makan siang. _Ini limbi tirikhirki Dihyin, hiris siriis ding_.”

Tawa Sana pecah, Dahyun malah mengerucutkan bibir.

“Serius dulu ih Kak, Kakak inget kan?”

Sana menahan tawa, “Iya, iya inget. Kenapa sih?”

“Tadi dia ninggalin aku di kantin—” “Ohh tidak, siapa yang berani ninggalin adik kesayanganku.”

Dahyun melotot, “Kak Sana ih! Dengerin dulu.”

“Iya, iya, aku diem beneran ini.” Tangan sana bergerak seakan akan menutup resleting imajiner di bibirnya.

“Dia kan bilangnya kenyang nih, bilangnya mau ke kelas duluan. Tapi pas aku nyampe kelas dia gak ada, malah dia baru dateng tujuh menit sebelum Bu Inggit buka salam coba.”

Sesuai janji Sana diem, tapi Dahyun malah manyun juga.

“Respons kek Kak.”

Sana langsung tercengang, _bingung gak tuh?_ Untung sayang.

“Terus gimana, Dahyun sayang.”

Dahyun mendengus, walau pada akhirnya melanjutkan ceritanya, “Anehnya, dia gak pake lipglossnya, padahal aku ingat betul dia masih pake lipgloss nya pas kita makan siang. Dia juga jadi lebih bahagia mungkin? Aku gak paham juga.”

Sana otomatis mengusap punggung tangan Dahyun yang terpaut. “Mungkin, dia punya pacar dan mereka _backstreet_ , mungkin. Jangan terlalu dipikirin oke.”

“Tapi aku itu—”

“Ketua kelas, aku tau. Tapi bukan berarti kamu harus terbebani dengan semua tindakan anak kelasmu juga. Chaeyoung akan dekat sama kamu, _eventualy_. Kamu kemarin cerita ke aku kan kalau Chaeyoung udah mulai bisa diajak ngobrol, kamu bahkan udah tau makanan kesukaannya. _We’ll get there, okay?_ ”

Minatozaki Sana memang terbaik!

“Sayang Kak Sana.”

Sana nyengir. “ _Of course_ dong, sayang kamu juga. Tapi kamu bisa lihat itu Jeongyeon udah melototin kita daritadi.” Sana menunjuk Jeongyeon yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tampang sangarnya. “Aku yakin kalau kita gak turun sekarang juga bukan cuman Jeongyeon yang melotot, tapi Momo juga, Jihyo bakan mungkin mampir dulu kesini untuk melakukan aksi protes atau bahkan Kak Nayeon ikut jemput.”

Dahyun tertawa kecil, “Oke, oke, ayo.”

[]

Rumah Chaeyoung bisa dibilang berukuran standar, 100 meter pesegi, hanya ada satu lantai dengan dua kamar juga tempat parkir dengan muatan satu kendaraan roda empat, sebuah kewajaran mengingat hanya Chaeyoung, Seungwan dan Joohyun—pacar Seungwan—lah yang menghuni rumah yang didominasi warna putih tersebut.

“Kamu mau pake baju panjang atau pendek?” Suara Chaeyoung bersumber dari dalam kamar, si empunya tengah sibuk memilihkan baju untuk sang pacar.

Tzuyu, yang tengah sibuk memilih-milih film hanya menjawab, “Terserah.”

Kurang dari tiga menit Chaeyoung sudah keluar dari kamarnya, menggunakan setelan baju tidur dengan animasi strawberry, membawa kaus oversized plus celana pendek yang sudah dipastikan milik Tzuyu. Sementara Tzuyu sudah asyik melihat adegan awal dari episode ke 1 dari The 100 Season 3.

“Nonton The 100 lagi?” Tanya Chaeyoung sambil menyerahkan baju dan celana milik Tzuyu.

Setelan berpindah tangan, Tzuyu tanpa ragu mengganti bajunya di ruang tengah. Toh hanya mereka berdua kan disini. “Kangen Lexa aku."

Chaeyoung masih berdiri, adegan di layar televisi masih berjalan, dan Tzuyu yang sudah mengganti setelannya duduk di pojok kanan sofa dengan tangan terbentang lebar, menagih pelukan yang tadi sempat dijanjikan.

Senyum Chaeyoung mengembang, kemudian menyambut pelukan Chou Tzuyu. Kakinya menekuk di atas sofa, membuat perempuan yang memang mungil tersebut terlihat jauh lebih imut dari biasanya.

Kemudian, hening.

Hanya terdengar dialog dari series lama kesukaan Chou Tzuyu. Sesekali suara Bellamy Blake terdengar, disusul obrolan Clarke dengan Nylah.

Chaeyoung harum, _seperti strawberry_ , membuat Tzuyu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk pacarnya lebih erat, sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepala dari si gadis yang satu kepala lebih pendek.

“Aku ingin potong rambut.”

Celutukan Chaeyoung membuat Tzuyu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, “ _That’s… great._ ” Alih-alih menanyakan bagaimana Chaeyoung bisa mendapat ide tersebut Tzuyu justru semakin melebarkan senyumnya. “Kamu, rambut pendek, bakal cantik banget.”

Tzuyu secara tidak sadar melepaskan pelukannya, membuatnya dapat melihat senyum Chaeyoung tergambar jelas. _Manis, seperti madu_ , pikir Tzuyu penuh delusi.

“Lihat Kak Seungwan potong rambut begitu aku jadi mau, kamu kira bakal cocok gak di aku?”

“Cocok, pasti, kapan mau dipotongnya?” Tangan Tzuyu bergerak memainkan rambut Chaeyoung, sementara matanya fokus menatap wajah terkasih.

“Aku udah chat Kak Seungwan, mau minta bantuan _hair stylist_ -nya Kak Naeun aja, Kak Tiffany, tapi belum dibales.” Bibir Chaeyoung mengerucut, _duh jadi pengen kecup_.

“Kak Seungwan lagi ada kelas mungkin, bentar lagi juga bales kok.”

Tepat saat Tzuyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, layar ponsel Chaeyoung menyala, menunjukan _preview_ pesan yang baru saja diterima.

“Maaf dek baru bales, aku ada kelas tadi.” Tzuyu membaca preview pesan tersebut. “Tuh kan, baru aja aku bilang,” lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan ponsel tersebut ke arah pemiliknya.

Ponsel tersebut kemudian berpindah tangan, diambil pemilik aslinya. Chaeyoung langsung saja membuka pesan yang dimaksud.

“Gimana katanya?” Tanya Tzuyu antusias.

 _Hello_ , kita sedang membicarakan Son Chaeyoung memotong rambut kali ini, hal penting, tentu. Jika berdasarkan dengan ingatan Tzuyu, terakhir kali Chaeyoung mengubah gaya rambutnya adalah ketika mereka disekolah dasar. Setelah itu gaya rambut pacarnya itu _straight up_ rambut panjang hitam sampai punggung tanpa poni. Tentu saja Tzuyu antusias.

“Ada kelas tambahan dia, hari ini pulang telat. Perihal rambutku dia lagi coba bikin janji sama Kak Tiffany—” 

Kata-kata Chaeyoung terputus, bibirnya dibungkam daging lembut milik Chou Tzuyu. Terlalu antusias akan pikiran Chaeyoung yang mau potong rambut mungkin.

“Aku gak sabar liat rambutmu pendek, pasti cantik banget.” _Makasih udah berani potong rambut, sayang._

 _Chaeyoung rambut pendek, here we come_.

[]

Ketika Seungwan melangkah memasuki ruang keluarga waktu baru menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam. Akan tetapi Chaeyoung sudah terlelap dengan paha Tzuyu sebagai bantal.

Hanya ada dus pizza salah satu brand ternama—yang Tzuyu beli dengan jasa pesan antar tiga jam lalu—juga dua gelas kosong bekas pakai di atas meja depan televisi.

“Chaeyoung udah tidur ya?” tanya Seungwan dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Tzuyu menoleh, tampak tidak terkejut dengan sosok perempuan dengan setelan rambut yang Chaeyoung bilang menjadi faktor pendorong. “Cape ya kak, kelas ampe malam begini.”

Seungwan nyengir, “Namanya juga mahasiswa Tzu, apalagi udah tingkat 3.”

“Nanti aku sama Chaeyoung juga begitu ya.” Tanpa sadar Tzuyu tersenyum, bayangan Chaeyoung dan dia, kuliah, masih bersama, indah.

“Oh iya, Kak Joohyun mana?” Tanya Tzuyu, baru saja sadar bahwa kekasih ‘calon kakak ipar’-nya tidak datang bersama ‘calon kakak ipar’-nya.

Seungwan tengah melepaskan jaketnya, “Dia harus dinas dari dua hari lalu, tapi jam sembilan pulang kok.”

Tzuyu mengangguk paham, sementara Seungwan mendekat, mengusap rambut Chaeyoung.

Kemudian, hening.

“Makasih udah nemenin Chaeyoung ya Tzu.”

Tzuyu menggelengkan kepala, “Gak usah makasih kak, aku senang kok.”

Seungwan kini duduk di sebelah kiri sofa, ukuran sofa yang cukup besar belum lagi posisi tidur Chaeyoung yang meringkuk membuat perempuan berambut coklat tersebut bisa duduk dengan mudah.

“Dia mau potong rambut kak.” Suara Tzuyu pelan, seperti masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata penuh kenginan yang tadi sore terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya.

“Itu bagus, kan, kemajuan besar, aku mau nangis rasanya.”

Seungwan tersenyum, “Itu kabar bagus Tzu, bagus banget,” ucapnya.

Senyum tak hilang sama sekali dari wajah Seungwan, tangannya mengusap kaki sang adik yang terhalang selimut polos tebal berwarna putih tulang.

Layar televisi masih memperlihatkan adegan dalam series kesayangan Chou Tzuyu, episode empat, menit 6.14. Wajah menawan Alycia Debnam-Carey memenuhi layar.

“Gimana kemarin, pelatihan?” Tanya Seungwan, sementara matanya mulai asyik memperhatikan layar. Rupanya, bukan hanya Tzuyu yang menaruh minat pada series garapan CW tersebut.

“Seru, pembinanya enak, materi yang dibahas juga aku suka, cuman gak ada Chaeyoung sih.”

Tzuyu nyengir, tawa Seungwan pecah, “Duh, bucin….”

“Kak Seungwan suka gak berkaca emang, itu kayak dirinya gak bucin sama Kak Joohyun aja.”

“Ya beda lah, aku sama Joohyun kan udah lima tahun pacaran kali, lah kamu sama Chaeyoung apaan.”

Tzuyu langsung mengelak tak terima, “Dih, aku lebih lama kenal Chaeyoung kali daripada kakak kenal Kak Joohyun.”

“Iya kenal lama, tapi kan sahabatan.”

“Ya bagus dong, dari sahabat jadi pacar.”

“Mana ada sahabatan cemburuan kan, padahal dari dulu udah punya rasa, jelas itu.”

“Ini Kak Joohyun kapan sih pulang, mau laporin pacarnya aneh-aneh.”

Suasana yang tadi melankolis mendadak hilang, berganti dengan perdebatan ringan. Perdebatan yang mana terhenti tepat saat Son Chaeyeoung bangun dari posisinya.

“Ini kenapa?” Mata Chaeyeoung setengah terpejam, sementara raut wajahnya merengut.

“Sumpah de, pacar kamu nyebelin banget, belain kakak—” “Apaan, Kak Seungwan tuh yang nyebelin, masa aku diejekin yang.”

Ini satu lemparan kalimat lagi Son Chaeyoung dapat dipastikan meledak tuh.

“Apaan, Tzuyu juga yang mulai—”

Seketika Chaeyoung berdiri, membuat kedua insan yang sedaritadi sibuk berdebat menatapnya bingung. Sementara si pembuat syok pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga, meninggalkan dua orang yang malah menatapnya dengan mulut membuka, terkejut.

Begitu pintu kamar Chaeyoung tertutup, barulah Tzuyu tersadar. “Yang! Aku bobo dimana dong.”

Muka memelas dipasang, tawa Seungwan pecah. “Maaf-maaf nih, tapi mba pacar jam sembilan malam mau pulang setelah beberapa hari dinas, yakali tidur di sofa.”

Tzuyu mendengus pasrah, padahal sedari pagi ia sudah membayangkan tidur di samping Chaeyoung, sambil memeluk kekasihnya (Entah mengapa Tzuyu selalu tidur lebih nyenyak tiap kali mereka tidur bersama).

[]

Pukul setengah sebelas malam Tzuyu sendiri di ruang keluarga, masih menonton acara televisi yang sama. Joohyun sudah pulang tadi, tepat pukul 21.58, dengan wajah lelah yang ketara, membuat Seungwan—sebagai kekasih yang baik—menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi dan langsung meminta izin kepada Tzuyu untuk tidur lebih awal (bagaimanapun Tzuyu tamu disini). Sekarang sepasang kekasih itu udah di kamar mereka omong-omong, tertidur.

Pukul setengah sebelas lebih lima menit pintu kamar Chaeyoung terbuka, menunjukan sosok kekasih Chou Tzuyu dengan piyama strawberry nya.

“Yang—”

“Masuk kamar, diluar dingin.” Suara Chaeyoung sangat serak khas bangun tidur.

Bak anak ayam, Tzuyu tanpa sadar berjinjit memasuki kamar Chaeyoung (Takut membangunkan Joohyun, perempuan itu tadi pulang dengan wajah sangat lelah soalnya).

Chaeyoung kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur, disusul oleh Tzuyu. Posisi tubuh Chaeyoung yang meringkuk membuat Tzuyu bergerak mendekati kekasihnya, mengejar kehangatan.

Dengan mata terpejam Tzuyu tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang kekasih.

“ _Night, cub_.”

“ _Night._ ”

[]

Kedua ujung bibir milik Kim Dahyun terangkat, matanya terfokus ke arah Minatozaki Sana yang tengah sibuk merapikan camilan yang baru saja dibeli.

“Bengong mulu ya bocil, iya tau, Sana cakep, bantu dulu dong.” Omelan Im Nayeon membuat Dahyun terperajat, kemudian melirik satu mangkuk-mangkuk berisi suki-sosis dan tumpukan sate yang baru terisi seperempat.

Cengiran Dahyun muncul, “Sorry kak.”

Satu menit kemudian satu tusuk sate baru diletakkan diatas tumpukan oleh Kim Dahyun.

Berkumpul setiap malam sabtu, bukan acara besar, hanya kebiasaan. Kelompok pertemanan Dahyun ini memang selalu bermain bersama setiap malam sabtu, untuk tetap menjalin komunikasi di tengah kegiatan sekolah yang sibuk (juga partiarki yang menyebalkan tentunya), Jihyo yang usul (tidak ada yang menolak). Bukan malam minggu karena semuanya menolak.

“Malam Minggu mau main sama anak kampus ya, enak aja, kapan aing dapet pacar kalau malmingan ama kalian mulu.” Tolak Nayeon.

“Malam minggu waktu main game, no debat.” Ucap Mina.

“Enak aja ya, mau nongrong sama temen-temen aing juga lah malam minggu mah.” Ujar Jeongyeon.

“Ya kalau malam minggu mah aku ge gak mau atuh, pengen sama Daniel.” Itu suara Jihyo.

“Jangan malam minggu ye, butuh pacaran saya ini.” Sana berucap.

Kemudian, diambilah keputusan tersebut dua tahun lalu, dua bulan setelah Sana-Momo-Jihyo-Mina-Jeongyeon memantaskan posisi mereka di sekolah menengah atas _._ Dilakukan pada setiap malam sabtu, rumah siapapun (Bukan masalah besar mengingat mereka bertujuh tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama)

Adapun khusus untuk minggu pertama, selalu ada acara makan besar. Maklum, gaji _part-time_ turun, uang bulanan turun, uang jajan melimpah.

Malam ini di rumah Nayeon, waktunya bbq, oleh sebab itu semua orang ekstra sibuk. Jeongyeon dan Jihyo bertugas memasak, sudah sibuk di depan panggangan, Mina dan Sana menyiapkan minuman juga camilan, kemudian Momo dan Dahyun menyiapkan makanan yang akan dipanggang—dengan bantuan Nayeon.

Dua puluh menit kemudian semua beres, berkumpul, terkecuali Jihyo dan Jeongyeon yang masih sibuk memanggang berbagai jenis sate.

“Ayo… ayo… mulai cerita. Tahu, mulai dari tahu deh.” Nayeon menunjuk Dahyun heboh, tangan kanannya memegang gelas berisi air limun dingin.

“Kak Jihyo sama Kak Jeongyeon masih masak itu.” Dahyun menunjuk ke arah panggangan dengan dagunya.

“Bentar lagi beres kok, ini udah _batch_ terakhir, abis ini udah, mulai duluan aja.” Suara Jihyo terdengar.

“Yang tua duluan deh.” Elak Dahyun.

Nayeon mendengus, “Dih bocil.” Meski pada akhirnya menyerah terus berkata, “Yaudah, tuan puteri duluan deh.”

Reaksi kata-kata Nayeon memang ajaib, Sana pura-pura muntah, Mina menyerngit, bahkan Jihyo dan Jeongyeon yang sibuk memanggang langsung bersorak heboh.

“Im Nayeon bacot.” “Bacot Kak.”

Memang pada dasarnya tidak peduli, orang yang kini tengah menginjak bangku kuliah itu memulai gilirannya.

“Kemarin diminta jadi ketua himpunan Im Nayeon ini, masih pencalonan sih, tapi ya udah diminta sama kahim tahun ini buat nyalonin.”

“—anjir”

“Terus gimana-gimana, ketua himpunan tahun ini si Kak Jinyoung kan?”

“Itu yang deketin Nayeon kemarin kan?”

“Jeong, kalem Jeong, jangan cemburu dulu.”

Kemudian, percakapan berlanjut. Dan untuk pertamakalinya Dahyun tidak memberikan komentar miring terhadap cerita Nayeon yang penuh percaya diri, atau pujian untuk Mina yang mendapatkan nilai TO dengan skor tertinggi (lagi), atau menertawakan Jihyo yang memarahi Kakak laki-lakinya karena menghilang selama dua hari, atau mengejek Momo yang sibuk makan, atau melemparkan candaan kepada Yoo Jeongyeon, atau menatap Minatozaki Sana dengan hangat sepanjang ia bercerita.

Pikiran Dahyun terlalu penuh akan gadis dengan harum strawberry. Gadis yang sudah satu kelas dengannya sejak awal masuk sekolah menengah dan baru ia kenal secara pribadi sejak satu bulan lalu.

Seorang gadis bernama Son Chaeyoung.


	3. Bagian 2 [Takut]

Tzuyu sedang ada di depan kelas 12 IPA 3 membawa setumpuk dokumen yang perlu ditandatangani oleh ketua _Archery Club_ angkatan kemarin, Myoui Mina.

Namun, alih-alih menemui Mina, ia kini malah berhadapan dengan Eunwoo, salah satu teman sekelas Mina, mantan ketua English Club.

“Wah, Mina nya gak ada tuh, lagi di kantin sama temen-temennya,” ucapnya.

Membuat Tzuyu mengangguk, kemudian memasang senyum tipis, “Oke, makasih Kak.”

Tzuyu hendak beranjak ketika suara Eunwoo menghentikan gerakannya. “Kamu tau tempat duduk Mina sama temen-temennya? Biar aku anter.”

Senyum tipis lagi-lagi tergambar di wajah perempuan bermaga Chou tersebut, “Gak usah kak, aku udah tau kok.” _Aku gak tau, tapi aku tertarik sama kamu dan udah punya pacar, jangan deket deket oke._

“Oke deh,” singkat, tapi sarat akan nada kecewa. Tapi apa peduli Chou Tzuyu.

“Aku duluan kak, sekali lagi makasih.” Tzuyu menundukkan badannya sedikit, menunjukan rasa hormat, sebelum benar benar menghilang dari kawasan kelas dua belas dengan ponsel menempel di telinga.

“Dimana sih tempatnya?”

_“Deket kantin si ibu ih.”_

“Sini coba rim, anterin.” Langkah Tzuyu terhenti, kini ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok, berusaha untuk tidak menghalangi jalan.

_“Kan Anda tau saya ada urusan di perpus.”_

“Bodoh sih minjem buku diilangin.” Maki Tzuyu pelan. Lawan bicaranya di balik telepon tampak tidak terima.

_“Kelupaan Tzu, ya namanya juga manusiawi. Lagian ini dirimu ngomong gak tau gak tau yakin belum ada di kantin juga.”_

Binggo! Chou Tzuyu tengah menyender di hadapan lab komputer, dekat Peta Indonesia. Masih harus melewati taman dan gedung kelas 11 sebelum ia sampai di kantin belakang.

“Hehe.”

_“Ke kantin dulu coba, nanti kalau gak ketemu beneran aing bantuin cari Kak Minanya, ini Bu Atik masih nyari kertas pinjem aing soalnya. Pokoknya di depan kantin si Ibu, tau kan, yang di kantin belakang, yang jualan karedok loh”_

“Iya iya iya bawel, makasih Yerim.”

_“Hmm.”_

Telepon terputus, kurang dari lima menit kemudian sosok Tzuyu sudah berada di kantin. Memicingkan matanya, berusaha mencari posisi mantan ketua.

Disana, seperti kata Yerim, di depan kantin Ibu.

Setelah mengetahui posisi seniornya perempuan itu membuka map biru yang sedaritadi ia bawa, memastikan kelengkapan dokumen yang harus ditandatangani. Kemudian menghampiri meja bundar yang berlokasi tepat di depan kantin Ibu, sebelah pohon rambutan.

“Permisi Kak.” Suara Tzuyu membuat keempat senior yang sibuk bencengkrama itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Ada Yoo Jeongyeon, atlet basket kita; Myoui Mina, ketua eskul panahan 2016-2017; Hirai Momo, wakil ketua _Dance Club_ 2016-2017; dan Park Jihyo, wakil ketua OSIS periode 2016-2017. Bukan formasi lengkap, minus Im Nayeon yang kini sudah kuliah, Minatozaki Sana yang sibuk dengan persiapan lomba, dan Kim Dahyun, si _music prodigy_ yang super ramah.

 _What a powerfull squad_.

“Eh, Tzuyu, ada apa nih?” Tanya Jihyo.

“Mau minta tanda tangan Kak Mina.” Tzuyu tersenyum sembari mengangkat map biru yang sedaritadi ia bawa.

Jihyo langsung menyerngit, “Loh, bukannya udah pada beres ya pas sertijab?”

Kali ini bukan Tzuyu yang menjawab, Mina—orang yang sedaritadi Tzuyu cari—melirik temannya tersebut. “Bukan perihal sertijab ini, dia butuh tanda tangan buat lpj proker yang kemarin, iya kan?” Mina menjatuhkan pandangan kepada juniornya.

Tzuyu lantas mengangguk, “Iya Kak.”

“Mana coba dokumennya?”

Tangan Mina terulur, disambut map biru dan balpoin cair hitam.

“Gimana anak anak?”

“Baik kak, pada rajin juga latihannya.”

“Hmm.” Mina bergumam, tangannya sibuk menandatangani kertas-kertas.

“Kamu, gimana jadi ketua?” Tanya Mina lagi, prosesi penandatanganan dokumen dokumen eskul itu masih belum usai.

“Ya gitu Kak,”

Kemudian hening, Mina masih sibuk menandatangani sejumlah dokumen sementara Tzuyu mengedarkan pandangannya dengan canggung.

Hingga kemudian sosok Mina kembali bersuara, membuat Tzuyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sang Senior.

“Semangat ya jadi ketuanya, kalau ada apa-apa hubungin aku aja, oke?” Kali ini Mina mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Tzuyu dengan senyum hangat.

Tzuyu balas tersenyum, “Iya Kak, makasih banyak.”

“Ini,” Mina menyerahkan dokumen yang kini sudah ditandatangani (plus map dan balpoin tentunya). Tzuyu secara otomatis mengecek map tersebut, memastikan seluruh dokumen telah ditandatangani.

“Udah semua kan ya?”

“Udah kak, makasih banyak.”

Tzuyu lantas menundukan badannya sedikit sambil berkata, “Duluan kakak-kakak, makasih banyak.”

“Iya Tzu, sama-sama.”

Senyum Tzuyu mengembang, urusan sudah selesai. Ia jelas tidak mengharapkan Choi Arin, sekretaris _Archery Club_ , mendatangi kelasnya dengan wajah penuh permintaan maaf sepuluh menit kemudian.

“Tzu, sumpah, maaf banget ini, ada dokumen yang ketinggalan.”

Senyum Tzuyu menghilang, dengusan kasar dengan bibir mengerucut keluar. “Kenapa gak bilang daritadi sih Choi Arin.”

“Maaf banget, asli, tadi baru inget.”

“Udah di tandatangan ini.” Map biru diangkat, bibir mengerucut tidak senang.

“Sorry, banget-banget-banget. Buketu sayang maafkan aku.”

Tzuyu langsung mendengus, meski pada akhirnya mengambil alih dokumen dengan map bening yang sedang Arin pegang. Bertukar dengan map biru hasil perjuangan. Membuat senyum Arin mengembang.

“Ini udah semua kan? Awas aja kalau kurang—” “Enggak ini, udah semua, fix, udah aku cek berkali kali.”

“Awas loh masih ada, mana peduli posisi koordinator humas, kamu yang cari tandatangannya.”

Senyum Arin masih mengembang, tampak tidak peduli dengan ancaman Ketua _Archery Club_. “Makasih banyak Buketu, aku duluan.”

Kemudian Arin meninggalkan kelas 11 IPA 1, kelas Tzuyu, menyisakan Chou Tzuyu dengan tampang malasnya.

Tzuyu melirik jam tangannya.

12.53

Waktu istirahat sisa delapan menit lagi. Lokasi kelas Mina sebelah lapangan upacara, lumayan makan waktu. Chou Tzuyu tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk terlambat masuk kelas (kecuali karena Son Chaeyoung), apalagi kelas selanjutnya matematika peminatan, kan sayang.

Jadi, Chou Tzuyu mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka kontak Kak Mina, (Hanya ada satu percakapan, kemarin, menanyakan perihal Kak Mina akan masuk sekolah atau tidak, kebutuhan tanda tangan)

**_To : Kak Mina (Ketua AC 2016-2017)_ **

_Halo, permisi kak, maaf ganggu waktunya. Kakak pulang sekolah ada waktu? Saya mau minta tanda tangan lagi._

**_To : Kak Mina (Ketua AC 2016-2017)_ **

_Mohon maaf banget, ini ternyata ada dokumen yang belum di tandatangan ternyata, aku ceroboh banget kak, maaf._

Tak lama, ponsel Tzuyu bergetar, bersmaan dengan munculnya pesan balasan dari Myoui Mina.

****

**_From : Kak Mina (Ketua AC 2016-2017)_ **

_Oalah, hm, kebiasaan_

_Gini deh, kita ketemu di parkiran aja._

_Yang deket lab kimia, pas depan pohon beringin banget_

_Aku tunggu disana ya, langsung abis bel pulang_

****

**_To : Kak Mina (Ketua AC 2016-2017)_ **

_Maaf banget kak, asli ini mah._

_Siap kak,_

_Abis bel aku langsung kesana_

**_From : Kak Mina (Ketua AC 2016-2017)_ **

_Oke._

_Awas cek lagi dokumennya, kali aja ada yang ketinggalan_

**_From : Kak Mina (Ketua AC 2016-2017)_ **

_Siap kak_

_Sekali lagi makasih banyak_

**_From : Kak Mina (Ketua AC 2016-2017)_ **

_Sama sama_

Satu urusan beres, sekadar memastikan, Tzuyu mengirimkan pesan kepada Choi Arin, sekretaris proker kemarin.

**_To : Choi Arin (AC)_ **

_Rin._

_Ini fix dokumennya udah ada semua kan_

_Awas ada yang ketinggalan lagi._

Balasannya super cepat.

**_From : Choi Arin (AC)_ **

_Udah semua_

**_To : Choi Arin (AC)_ **

_Oke_

_Sore diriku mau ketemu kak mina_

_Awas aja kalau masih nyisa, nyari sendiri ya_

_Kapok saya jadi humas_

_Gak mau lagi’_

_Untung udah jadi ketua hehe, jadi gak ada cerita jadi panitia proker._

_Babai_

**_From : Choi Arin (AC)_ **

_MAKASIH BANYAK BUKETU_

_IYA, UDAH SEMUA KOK ITU_

_Jumawa ya, sebel saya_

Chou Tzuyu hanya nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapihnya. Membuat beberapa anak kelas meliriknya penuh damba.

Habis, siapa tidak kenal Chou Tzuyu kan. Andai saja mereka tahu bahwa The Chou Tzuyu sudah menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat dengan nama Son Chaeyoung terukir dalam disana.

[]

“Ayo, buruan.” Dahyun menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Chaeyoung.

Kening Chaeyoung mengerut, jelas bingung. “Kemana?” tanya perempuan itu dengan suara pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

“Mau ke kantin lah, kemana lagi.” Kini giliran Dahyun yang bingung. Ini udah masuk jam istirahat kan.

Chaeyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berkata, “Hmm.. umm—”

“Iya?” Dahyun masih menanti kelanjutan kalimat dari temannya.

“Um—kalau kita makan disini aja, gimana?” tawar Chaeyoung, membuat Dahyun mulai merengut.

“Lah, aku kan gak bawa bekal Chae, kamu tega ya, terus aku makan apa—” Dahyun berhenti berbicara, sekarang ia malah menatap Son Chaeyoung yang ragu-ragu mengeluarkan dua kotak makan.

“Kelaparan _euy_?”

“Bukan begitu, kemarin kan aku meninggalkanmu saat kita tengah makan di kantin, ini permintaan maaf.”

Manik mata Dahyun langsung berbinar, entah karena bekal yang Chaeyoung bawakan atau karena kalimat terpanjang yang Chaeyoung lempar padanya sejak satu bulan kebelakang, “Kamu bisa ngomong!”

Chaeyoung menundukan kepalanya, “Tentu saja bisa,” ucap perempuan itu nyaris berbisik. “Tentu saja aku maafkan! Ya Tuhan, makasih banyak. Beruntung banget diriku bisa berteman dengan Son Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung berucap, “Ayo makan.”

Dahyun bergerak, memberikan hormat ala tentara, kemudian selanjutnya memutar bangku di hadapan Chaeyoung dan menduduki bangku tersebut.

“ _Itadakimasu!_ ” Suara semangat Dahyun menjadi pembuka makan siang kali ini.

Makan siang Chaeyoung kali ini adalah Greek Salad plus potongan roti _sourdough_ , bikinan Kak Seungwan semua. Tadi Chaeyoung sempat khawatir kalau bekal makan siangnya tidak sesuai dengan selera Dahyun, tapi begitu melihat temannya sibuk mengunyah dengan lahap nampaknya kekhawatiran Chaeyoung tidak berdasar.

“Bikinan siapa ini?” Tanya Dahyun. Isi kotak makannya nampak tinggal sebagian.

“Kak Seungwan.”

“Kamu punya kakak? Aku gak tau.”

“Punya.”

“Semuanya bikinan kakakmu?!”

“Iya,” jawab Chaeyoung dengan jelas. Membuat Dahyun kini malah berdecak kagum.

“Waw, gilasih, bilangin sama kakakmu makasih, masakannya enak banget, rotinya apalagi.”

Chaeyoung mengangguk, “Oke.”

Lima menit kemudian kotak makan Dahyun sudah kosong, sementara Chaeyoung masih sibuk mengunyah potongan paprika.

“Wadahnya aku bawa dulu ya, biar aku cuci,” ucap Dahyun sambil beranjak dari posisinya, menuju ke bangkunya sendiri untuk menaruh kotak bekal berwarna orange tersebut sekaligus mengambil tupperware hitam miliknya. Chaeyoung hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Kenapa gak mau makan di kantin?” Tanya Dahyun, kini perempuan itu sudah duduk di posisi makannya tadi, habis menenggak minumnya.

“Gak mau aja.”

“Yah… kok bisa, kemarin mau.”

“Kamu seret.”

“Iya deh, aku minta maaf, gak akan nyeret nyeret kamu lagi. Nanti aku bawa bekal sendiri aja, biar bisa temani kamu di kelas.”

Bukan! Bukan itu maksudnya.

Kedua pupil Chaeyoung mulai bergerak gelisah, sementara keringat dingin mulai membasahi tengkuknya

“Hmm… Dahyun?”

“Iya? Kenapa?”

“Kamu, gak usah disini kalau kamu gak mau.”

“Kamu gak mau makan sama aku?” Dahyun menatap Chaeyoung dengan wajah penuh tanya. Sementara yang ditatap tengah meruntuki diri sendiri.

Mengapa semua kalimatnya tidak koheren sih?

“Bukan.”

“Hah?” Kening Dahyun mengerut, sementara wajahnya maju sedikit ke depan. Membutuhkan elaborasi dari kata yang terlempar.

“Hmm… mulai besok kamu makanan buat kamu aja, kamu gak usah bawa bekal.”

“Aku gak mau ngerepotin ah, lagipula aku kan yang mau nemenin, bukan kamu yang minta.”

“Aku yang mau, aku mohon.”

“Serius?!”

“Iya.”

“Ya Tuhan, terimakasih banyak!”

[]

Manik mata Tzuyu memicing, mencoba mencari sosok ketua eskul panahan 2016-2017, Myoui Mina. Hingga mendapati seniornya tersebut sibuk melambai sembari tersenyum ramah, di sampingnya ada Yoo Jeongyeon _,_ dan Hirai Momo.

“Sini Tzu!”

Tzuyu mengangguk, tersenyum sembali berlari kecil ke arah seniornya.

“Urusan eskul, Tzu?” Tanya Momo. Lagi-lagi Tzuyu tersenyum ke arah seniornya, “Iya kak, butuh tanda tangan nih.”

Momo hanya mangut-mangut. Pada saat yang sama Tzuyu mengeluarkan dokumen yang perlu ditandatangani Mina dari dalam tasnya.

“Ini udah fix semua nih, Tzu?” Tanya Mina selagi menerima dokumen yang dimaksud.

“Udah, berdoa aja Arin gak lupa kak. Maaf nih jadi ganggu ya Kakak-kakak semua.” Tzuyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

“Santai Tzu, gapapa, gangguin aja Mina nya, kalau bisa minta bantu kerjain proker. Biar gak belajar mulu, bosen kan liatnya saya sebagai temen,” celoteh Jeongyeon, menghasilkan pukulan kecil beralatkan dokumen yang baru saja ditandatangani.

“Sembarangan kalau ngomong.” Mina kemudian beralih menatap Tzuyu.

Perempuan itu menyerahkan dokumen yang baru saja ia tandatangani, “Tapi serius Tzu, kalau ada apa-apa jangan canggung buat hubungin aku, oke? Kamu udah punya nomorku kan.”

“Hilih, Mina modus.” “Modus Tzu, jangan ditanggep.”

Tzuyu tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan dua orang tersebut, “Siap Kak, makasih banyak nih, aku duluan ya.”

“Okey Tzuyu, hati hati weh.” “Hati-hati Tzu.” “Babai.”

Lambaian ketiga senior tersebut mengiringi langkah ringan Chou Tzuyu menuju mobilnya terparkir.

Sementara itu di saat Tzuyu melangkah ringan meninggalkan kawasan parkir ketiga orang senior kelas 3 tersebut mulai mengeluarkan komentarnya.

Tentu saja, Yoo Jeongyeon yang memulai.

“Gila sih, Chou Tzuyu cantik banget.” Mantan wakil ketua basket putri itu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Dia model?”

“Setau aku sih enggak.” Jawab Mina ringan.

“Punya pacar dia?” Kali ini Momo yang bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Mina menggelengkan kepalanya, “Enggak, setauku. Tapi dia susah dideketin, orang Jung Jaehyun sama Cha Eunwoo juga ditolak.”

Lampu depan berkedip, diiringi bunyi khas mobil buka kunci.

”Gak _straight_ kali.” Celutuk Momo, kali ini sembari membuka pintu mobil.

“Ya mana tau ya, tapi si Lisa sama Elkie aja ditolak.” Ucap Mina sembari membuka pintu kemudi.

“Asli lah? Lisa mantan ketua aing?!” Manik mata Momo langsung membesar. Sementara itu Mina hanya menjawab santai, “Bener Mo, Lisa ketua dance 2016-2017.”

“Elkie-nya yang model tah?” Yoo Jeongyeon ikut terkejut rupanya.

“Iya, Elkie Chong, yang model.”

Kini kedua orang tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi ‘woahh’ dengan hebohnya.

“Gila sih, orang-orang yang sukanya. Mo, maneh pernah ngegebet Tzuyu kan?”

Yang ditanya malah bergidik sembari berkata, “Pernah, tapi gak jadi, berasa beda levelnya. Sekarang denger kata-kata Mina siapa aja yang deketin bikin makin mundur teratur.”

“Tau-tau nolak _waé téh_ udah punya pacar ning.” Yoo Jeongyeon berkomentar.

“Anjir, gila sih, kebayang pacarnya kayak gimana.”

“Yang jelas indah banget Mo.”

“Pastinya.”

[]

Chaeyoung baru saja mengganti seragam putih-abunya dengan setelan rumah ketika pesan singkat datang dari Sang Pacar.

**_From : Tzu-_ **

_Yang_

_Aku nginep ya_

_Pingin peluk_

_Pusing_

Chaeyoung menyerngit, wajah khawatir tiba-tiba tergambar di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, mendengar nada sambung telepon yang khas.

“Kamu kenapa?!” _Tzuyu sakit? Gak kan? Kenapa?_

_“Kangen.”_

Ya Tuhan!

“Chou Tzuyu, sumpah, jantung aku mau copot rasanya, aku kira kamu sakit.” Suara Chaeyoung meninggi.

_“Aku pusing karena kangen kamu, pingin peluk, mau nginep, boleh kan?”_

“Kan kemarin baru nginep.” Chaeyoung merujuk pada hari Jumat kemarin, juga Sabtu, juga Minggu, Tzuyu bahkan berangkat dari rumah Chaeyoung tadi pagi. Menebus rindu satu minggu tidak bertemu katanya, menghasilkan lemparan bantal dari Son Seungwan.

 _“Yang…”_ Nada suara Tzuyu merajuk, Chaeyoung jadi tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah Tzuyu yang dibuat sok imut.

“Iya deh iya, jangan lupa bawa seragam.”

_“Siap tuan ratu!”_

“Bawa buku pelajaran buat besok.”

_“Siap Princess!”_

“Sabuk, sepatu, sama dasi jangan lupa.”

_“Siap Bos!”_

“Bawa mobilnya hati-hati oke?”

_“Siap pacarnya Tzuyu, love you.”_

“Love you too.”

Begitu Chaeyoung mengantongi ponselnya sosok Seungwan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar, masih dengan setelan ngampusnya.

“Siapa de?”

“Tzuyu.” Jawab Chaeyoung sementara tangannya sibuk merapikan isi tas, menyiapkan buku pelajaran.

“Oalah, udah makan malem?”

Chaeyoung mendelik, kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur, “Baru jam empat kak, santai, masih kenyang.”

“Yaudah, jangan lupa makan, aku mau mandi dulu.” Ucapan Seungwan disusul dengan beranjaknya perempuan itu dari pintu kamar Chaeyoung, menyisakan adiknya yang asyik terbaring sembari mengacungkan jempol, mengiyakan.

[]

Pukul lima sore pintu rumah Chaeyoung diketuk, membuat ketiga insan yang tengah asyik menonton menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

“Biar aku yang buka.” Suara Seungwan.

Perempuan itu lantas menaruh mangkuk popcorn ke atas meja kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu utama. Jelas tidak mengharapkan Chou Tzuyu, kekasih Chaeyoung, dengan tas ransel birunya.

“Lah?”

“Eh, Kak Seungwan.”

“Ngapain kamu?” Seungwan menyerngit, pada saat yang sama ia mempersilahkan Tzuyu untuk memasuki rumah dan mengunci pintu kemudian.

“Nginep.”

Jawaban singkat Tzuyu menciptakan erangan tak terima Son Seungwan.

“Hilih bocah, kemaren baru nginep, sekarang nginep lagi aja!”

Tapi tampaknya Tzuyu tak peduli, perempuan itu malah berjalan menuju ruang televisi. “Eh, Kak Joohyun udah pulang.”

“Iya nih, sini duduk, kita nonton.” Joohyun menepuk bagian kosong di sebelah kanannya, tempat Seungwan duduk tadi. Membuat erangan kakak Chaeyoung itu, sekali lagi terdengar. “Itu tempatku, sayang!”

Tawa Tzuyu pecah, sementara itu Chaeyoung hanya menggelengkan kepala, sudah terbiasa dengan interaksi dua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya ini.

“Udah makan?” Pertanyaan Chaeyoung dijawab dengan anggukan ringan Chou Tzuyu.

“Tadi mampir dulu ke kantin ibu, bareng Yerim, Arin.” Jawab Tzuyu, tangannya bergerak meletakkan tas di atas kursi kamar Chaeyoung. Kemudian beralih ke ruang televisi, duduk di atas karpet, tepat di hadapan Chaeyoung, bahunya bahkan hampir menyentuh meja.

“Kamu nginep udah dari kemarin gak sih?” Ini Joohyun yang bertanya, perempuan itu masih di posisinya sedaritadi. Sementara itu, Son Seungwan sudah kembali duduk di posisi awalnya, dengan wajah merajuk.

“Dari Jumat Joohyun, ini bocah udah nginep dari Jumat.” Seungwan yang jawab, masih dengan nada merajuk tentu saja.

“Ka Seungwan bawel ih.” Ini Chaeyoung mulai berkomentar. Tzuyu, yang sedaritadi menciumi tangan Chaeyoung ikut bersuara. “Iya nih, Kak Seungwan, gimana sih.”

“Kenapa gak tinggal disini aja?” “Ye… itu mah maunya ini bocah!”

Tzuyu menggelengkan kepala, mencium punggung tangan Chaeyoung sekali lagi kemudian berkata. “Maunya sih Kak. Tapinya aku masih kelas dua, banyak urusan eskul. Belum lagi aku ketua eskul kan, rumahku banyak dipake buat kumpul jadinya.” “Tuh denger Hyun.”

“Kelas tiga pindah sini aja—” “Joohyun!”

“Apa sih Wan! Diem coba, ini aku lagi ngomong sama Tzuyu dulu.”

Wah, perkara besar nih.

Seungwan auto pasang wajah masam. “Kalau Tzuyu tinggal disini tidur dimana coba.”

Joohyun berdecak, tidak paham dengan pola pikir kekasihnya. “Di kamar Chaeyoung lah.”

“Masa gitu sih, mereka kan masih bocil yang, gak percaya aku.”

“Nanti kan aku suruh pindahannya juga pas mereka kelas tiga, sayang.”

Ini yang ada malah perdebatan antar Joohyun-Seungwan. Chaeyoung sama Tzuyu malah masih nyaman sedari tadi. Chaeyoung melingkarkan tangannnya di leher Tzuyu, sementara Tzuyu menciumi punggung tangan kekasihnya.

“Kamu tinggal sama aku juga kan dari pertama masuk kuliah, cuman beda satu tahun doang ih.”

“Yang….”

“Udah sih kamu, biar Chaeyoung ada yang nemenin ya?” Chaeyeoung mengangguk.

“Lagian kamu tahun depan tingkat empat loh, mulai sibuk skripsi gimana-gimana, aku juga sibuk di kantor, adikmu siapa yang jaga.” Seungwan kini terdiam, kenyataan baru saja memukulnya.

“Santai kali ka, aku bisa sendiri.”

Seungwan dengan cepat mengelengkan kepala, reaksinya berbanding terbalik dengan sosok yang sama satu menit yang lalu. “Enggak-enggak.”

“Bener kata Joohyun, kamu kelas tiga pindah kesini aja ya Tzu. Perihal kamar bisa diatur. Aku bisa renov rumah atau gimana. Tapi yang jelas kamu kelas tiga pindah sini, oke?”

“Oke kak.” Tzuyu mengangguk, tidak bertanya lebih lanjut perihal perubahan emosi Seungwan. Ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana Joohyun mengusap punggung tangan kakak dari kekasihnya di balik mangkuk biru yang Seungwan pegang.

Suasana menjadi tidak nyaman, Joohyun tahu itu. Karenanya perempuan itu berdiri, seraya berkata, “Wan, kamu katanya harus nugas.”

“Ah iya-iya.” Seungwan berdiri, mengikuti Joohyun.

“Awas loh macem-macem.” Ancam Seungwan sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Tzuyu, kembali lagi, mengangguk.

Ia kemudian berpindah posisi, duduk di atas sofa, sebelah kanan Chaeyoung, memeluk kekasihnya.

“Maaf ya, Kak Seungwan memang tingkahnya ajaib.”

“Hmm.” Gumaman dan anggukan Tzuyu lakukan sebagai jawaban.

Kemudian, hening.

Keduanya sibuk memperhatikan layar televisi. Sesekali kecupan ringan di pucuk kepala juga usapan hangat di lengan hadir.

Meski terlihat tidak terpengaruh, Tzuyu tahu betul bahwa perubahan air muka Son Seungwan tadi cukup menganggu pikiran Chaeyoung. Oleh karena itu, perempuan permarga Chou mulai buka percakapan.

“Tadi aku bolak balik nyari Kak Mina tau, yang.”

Chaeyoung, sekali lagi, mengusap lengan kanan Tzuyu sembari bertanya, “Ngapain?”

“Kamu inget kan yang proker lomba kemarin, yang aku jadi humas loh.”

Tawa kecil terdengar, “Mana aku lupa, orang kamu ngerengek seharian pas pembagian panitianya, mana macam bayi lagi—” “Heh!”

Tawa kecil itu mengembang, menjadi tawa ringan khas Son Chaeyoung, jarang terdengar tapi merupakan suara kesukaan Tzuyu. “Hahaha, iya deh iya, kenapa emang sampe bolak balik cari Kak Mina?”

“Butuh tandatangan buat proker aku tuh, aku cari ke kelasnya gak ada, akhirnya karena dikasih tau Kak Eunwoo aku cari di kantin belakang, eh pas udah dapet tandatangannya Arin malah dateng ke kelasku, bilang kalau dokumennya ada yang ketinggalan, bodoh kan? Mana aku tadi nyari sendiri lagi, gak sama Yerim.” Tzuyu bercerita dengan heboh.

“Oke.”

Tzuyu membuka mulutnya, menunjukan ekspresi kaget dibuat-buat, “Yang, ini aku keliling sendirian loh.”

“Iya iya, kasihan pacarku.”

“Biarin, yang penting kamu kan sayang aku.”

“Hmm.”

“Ayo, ngaku aja.”

“Hmm.”

“Yang, ayo dong.”

“Iya aku cinta, sayang, love, tresno, resep kamu, mau apa lagi?”

“Love you too.”

“Dih.”

“Hehe.”

….

“Yang.”

“Hm?”

“Aku punya temen baru, tau.”


	4. Bagian 3 [Asing]

“Jadi, makan siang kita apa hari ini?” Dahyun bergerak dengan semangat, tubuhnya menari tanpa latar suara. Membuat tawa kecil terlontar dari mulut Chaeyoung.

“Spring roll.” Senyum Chaeyoung mengembang. Beberapa hari ini hari-hari terbaiknya. Kekasihnya menginap secara terus menerus, Kak Joohyun dan Kak Seungwan sering di rumah, hari ini janji temu dengan Kak Tiffany untuk potong rambut akan berjalan pukul empat sore. Kemudian ada Dahyun, Kim Dahyun, teman barunya.

Chaeyoung tidak pernah berpikir jika ia akan membutuhkan teman sebelum mengenal Dahyun. Pikirnya, Kak Seungwan, Kak Joohyun, dan Tzuyu sudah jauh lebih dari cukup.

Kemudian, Kim Dahyun datang menawarkan setangkup pertemanan. Kata asing yang tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan Chaeyoung selama hampir lima tahun belakangan ini.

Dahyun, dengan senyuman lebarnya, meminta Chaeyoung untuk menjadi rekan sekelompoknya dalam mata pelajaran Matematika Peminatan.

Awalnya Chaeyoung pikir permintaan satu kelompok itu hanya merupakan legalitas semata demi nilai. Apalagi jika mengingat Hwang Eunbi, teman dekat Dahyun yang selalu satu kelompok dengan perempuan putih itu, baru saja pindah sekolah ketika kenaikan kelas bermingu-minggu yang lalu.

Tetapi kemudian perempuan itu mulai merengek untuk di temani ke kantin. Perempuan itu mulai bercerita dengan semangat perihal kecintaannya terhadap berbagai idol grup dari negeri Korea Selatan sana. Perempuan itu mulai meminta Chaeyoung untuk menemaninya ke toilet kapanpun ia mau.

Mungkin, Dahyun hanya membutuhkan pengganti Hwang Eunbi dan menjadikan Chaeyoung pilihan. Namun tak masalah bagi Chaeyoung, rasa pertemannannya manis dan Chaeyoung akan dengan senang hati mengecapnya setiap hari.

“ _Itadakimasu_!”

Senyum Chaeyoung melebar, Dahyun selalu bersemangat, selalu.

“ _Itadakimasu_.”

Meski pelan, kalimat itu kata tersebut jelas mengejutkan. Dahyun membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, sama sekali tidak berpikir jika teman pemalunya ini akan menjawab salam makan hebohnya dengan antusiasme yang sama.

Kemudian, tawa keduanya pecah

[]

Tzuyu menghela napas kasar, tangannya mengusap wajah secara frustasi. Pikirnya mendadak melayang pada senyum sumringah Chaeyoung di tengah obrolan perihal teman baru kemarin, kemudian berganti dengan kekasihnya yang menyiapkan tiga bekal makan dua hari lalu, kemudian pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu, saat ia melihat dua sosok perempuan yang asyik bencengkrama di kelas yang kosong dengan bekal makan di masing-masing hadapan keduanya.

_She connected the dots_.

Tzuyu takut, semerta-merta kalut. Pikirnya mulai menggambarkan beberapa skenario menakutkan yang bahkan tidak akan pernah berani ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tampaknya kekalutan Tzuyu dirasakan oleh Pak Beno, guru Kimia kesayangan satu sekolah. Pria paruh baya itu memanggil nama lengkap murid cemerlangnya dengan nada khawatir yang ketara.

“Chou Tzuyu?”

Lemparan penghapus dari sebelah dengan sumber dari Kim Yerim lah yang membuat Tzuyu sadar bahwa namanya telah di panggil.

“Iya, Pak?”

“Kamu sehat? Butuh ke UKS?” nada kekhawatiran tetap berlanjut. Kali ini ditambah dengan sejumlah pasang mata yang menatap lurus kearahnya.

Tzuyu membuat pilihan, lagipula ia takkan mampu melanjutkan pelajaran dengan pikirannya yang tidak koheren saat ini.

“Maaf Pak, saya pusing, boleh saya izin pulang?”

“Iya, istirahatlah. Yerim temani—” “Tidak usah pak, saya bisa sendiri.”

Tzuyu tersenyum kaku. Tangannya bergerak merapikan buku catatan dan tempat pensil yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh sejak makan siang.

“Kamu pulang naik apa?”

Pak Beno pasti akan meminta Yerim untuk mengantarnya jika Tzuyu berkata bahwa ia kan pulang sebagai supir dari dirinya sendiri, oleh karena itu berbohong menjadi pilihan.

“Naik ojol pak.”

Pria paruh baya itu akhirnya mengalah, “Yasudah, hati hati ya Nak, semoga lekas sembuh.”

“Terimakasih banyak pak.”

Tzuyu berdiri sambil melirik kearah Yerim yang tampak memandangnya dengan khawatir. Mulut Tzuyu mengisyaratkan _‘I am good, jangan khawatir’._ Dibalas dengan anggukan dan wajah khawatir yang tak hilang dari pandangan.

Salam tangan dari jauh menjadi penutup kelas Tzuyu hari itu. Mengawali langkah lunglai perempuan tersebut dalam menjemput angkutan andalan.

Setengah jam kemudian, Chou Tzuyu terbaring di atas kasur dengan lengan kanan menutupi pandangan secara keseluruhan. Masih menggunakan seragam putih-abu lengkap, minus sepatu hitam layak sekolah.

Pikirnya membayangkan berbagai simulai tentang bagaimana caranya untuk menahan Chaeyoung untuk berinteraksi dengan perempuan itu lagi, Kim Dahyun.

Tidak, konfrontasi sama sekali bukan pilihan. Ada terlalu banyak resiko yang dapat diambil.

_Bagaimana cara memberitahunya?_

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

[]

Chaeyoung melirik layar ponselnya. Dan untuk ke-sekian kalinya, kosong, tidak ada pesan balasan dari Chou Tzuyu kesayangan.

“Kepalanya, Dek.” Suara Tiffany bersamaan dengan tangannya bergerak membetulkan arah pandangan Son Chaeyoung.

Seungwan—yang sudah pulang dan kini duduk di sofa depan televisi—menatap sang adik yang duduk di depan meja rias kamar, di belakangnya ada sosok Tiffany Hwang yang tengah mengeksekusi potongan rambut yang setengah jam lalu ditentukan. “Tzuyu paling ketiduran atau lagi ada perlu dan gak sempet cek ponsel, jangan terlalu khawatir,” ucapnya begitu menyadari kekhawatiran sang adik.

“Tadi dia pulang duluan karena sakit, Kak.”

“Sehabis kamu potong rambut kita ke rumahnya oke?’

Chaeyoung mendengus, setengah tak rela dengan tawaran kakaknya, akan tetapi saat ini hanya _option_ itulah yang ia punya.

“Oke, janji ya Kak?”

“Janji.”

[]

Tzuyu terdiam di kursi kemudi, memantapkan diri akan skenario ke sekian yang berhasil berjalan di otaknya. Perempuan itu akan mengajak Chaeyoung mengobrol, perihal tadi, perihal sosok teman yang Chaeyoung banggakan yang ternyata merupakan Kim Dahyun, temannya banyak dari strata atas, dan hal tersebut membuat Tzuyu takut.

Untaian hal yang berjalan di pikiran Tzuyu saat ini adalah bertanya perihal kebenaran apakah teman bernama Dahyun yang Chaeyoung maksud memang benar Kim Dahyun yang itu; bertanya apakah Chaeyoung mengetahui strata sosial Kim Dahyun di sekolah; meminta Chaeyoung untuk menjauhi Kim Dahyun.

Bagus sekali bukan?

Tzuyu sudah mengenal Chaeyoung dengan baik sehingga yakin jika simulasi yang tadi terbayang di pikirnya akan berjalan dengan lancar, pasti.

Oleh karena itu Chou Tzuyu beranjak dari posisinya di kursi kemudi, mengunci mobil, membuka pagar, kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah bercat putih dihadapannya dengan mantap.

Satu menit kemudian pintu terbuka, memperihatkan wajah kaget milik kakak dari kekasihnya.

“Kata Chaeyoung kamu sakit?”

Tzuyu menyerngit karena bingung, bagaimana bisa Chaeyoung tahu perihal kondisinya, meski demikian ia tetap menjawab, “Cuman pusing Kak, tidur bentar langsung ilang, Chaeyoung dimana?”

Seungwan menunjuk ke arah kamar milik Chaeyoung, “Di kamarnya, potong rambut dia, “ ucapnya.

“Kak Tiffany kapan datang?” Tanya Tzuyu sembari melepas sepatunya, tangan kanannya memegangi kusen pintu sebagai penopang keseimbangan.

“Udah dari siang dia, kata-kata Kak Naeun kan mutlak itu.” Seungwan menyebutkan nama kakak perempuannya sembari bergidik, membuat tawa Tzuyu pecah.

“Aku ke dalem duluan ya, jangan lupa kunci pintunya.”

“Siap kak.”

Sepeninggal Seungwan, Tzuyu membuka ikatan tali sepatunya dengan betul. Ia kemudian melepaskan sepatunya secara bergantian dan meletakkan keduanya di rak kayu sebelah pintu.

Begitu sepasang sepatu itu diletakkan, Chou Tzuyu melangkah menuju ruang televisi. Hal yang pertama Tzuyu lihat begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya di ruang tamu adalah sosok Son Seungwan yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah fokus menatap layar televisi.

Menyadari kehadiran Tzuyu, Seungwan menepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sisi kanannya. “Duduk sini.” Membuat Tzuyu mengangguk, dan menuruti permintaan perempuan tersebut.

“Udah 20 menit ya berarti?” Tanya Tzuyu.

“Hah?” Seungwan menoleh, menatap Tzuyu dengan bingung.

Tzuyu menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar Chaeyoung yang tertutup rapat. Bibir Seungwan otomatis membentuk huruf O. “Iya, udah dua puluh menitan lah,” jawabnya.

“Itu, pintunya kenapa ditutup?”

Seungwan terkekeh, “Marah dia, tadi kamu kan gak bisa dihubungin, dia khawatir. Aku bilang ya kami temuin kamu nanti aja abis dia potong rambut, eh marah rupanya. Dia langsung minta pintunya buat ditutup.”

“Khas Chaeyoung itu.”

Tzuyu menyenderkan tubuhnya, tidak memberikan reaksi signifikan terhadap penjelasan Seungwaan. Ia kini malah memikirkan kekasihnya lagi. Chaeyoung selalu seperti itu, khawatir berlebih dan terlalu banyak berpikir.

“Sayang?” itu suara Chaeyoung.

Tzuyu mengangkat pandangannya, mendapati sosok kekasihnya yang kini sudah berambut pendek sebahu. Bibirnya berwarna merah berani, dengan make up senada memoles wajahnya. Meski demikian, wajah khawatir tergambar jelas di wajah perempuan mungil tersebut.

Kontras dengan ekspresi Chaeyoung, Tzuyu malah memasang wajah takjub. Chaeyoung sangat indah, terlalu indah. Potongan rambut itu membingkai wajah kekasihnya dengan baik. Tzuyu seperti diajak berkelana ke masa-masa sekolah dasar. Chaeyoung nya yang pecicilan, Chaeyoung nya yang berani, oh… Chaeyoung nya.

“Kamu sakit, sakit apa? Kenapa gak ngabarin aku?” Punggung tangan Chaeyoung menyentuh kening Tzuyu. Sementara si pemilik kening sepertinya masih belum kembali ke daratan, terlarut dalam nostalgia.

Hal tersebut malah membuat Chaeyoung semakin khawatir. Tzuyu-nya tidak menjawab, ada apa ini.

“Sayang, jangan bikin aku khawatir.”

“Cantik.”

Chaeyoung menyerngit, “Hah?”

Tatapan Tzuyu mengarah ke atas, membuat keduanya bertatapan, wajah khawatir Chaeyoung dan raut takjub Tzuyu. Jemari tangan kanan Tzuyu terangkat, menyentuh pipi kekasihnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, penuh kelembutan, seperti bongkahan daging tersebut adalah mahakarya yang akan rusak jika disentuh dengan sedikit lebih keras.

“Kamu cantik, cantik cantik cantik cantik sekali.”

Tatapan mata Chaeyoung melembut, pipinya kini bersemu merah. “Aku kira kamu sakit.”

Keduanya kemudian sibuk bertatap. Pada saat yang sama, Son Seungwan mengacungkan jempol ke arah _stylist_ kesayangan Sang Kakak, yang mana kemudian dibalas oleh tindakan serupa.

“Aku kira kamu sakit.” Chaeyoung mengulang kalimatnya. Tzuyu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. “Pusing dikit, dibawa tidur langsung enak.”

Tzuyu lantas menepuk pahanya, meminta Chaeyoung untuk menduduki bagian tubuhnya tersebut, membuat pipi Chaeyoung semakin bersemu merah. “Ada Kak Tif sama Kak Seungwan, tau,” bisiknya pelan.

Sayangnya bisikan tersebut memiliki desibel yang cukup untuk ditangkap pendengaran seorang Tiffany. “Ohh… jadi ngusir nih ceritanya?” sindir Tiffany dibarengi dengan tawa kecil.

“Oke deh, karena diusir mending kita jalan keluar aja yuk, Kak Tif.” Seungwan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Tiffany, mengajak perempuan itu untuk ke luar rumah. “Jangan aneh-aneh loh, awas.” Ucapnya kemudian, tepat sebelum meninggalkan ruang televisi, tangan kanannya melakukan gerakan ‘ _I am watching you’_ khas televisi.

“Siap.” Tzuyu menjawab dengan lantang, Chaeyoung malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tzuyu, malu.

Sepeninggal Tiffany dan Seungwan keduanya masih pada posisi yang sama. Tzuyu mengusap punggung Chaeyoung lembut.

“Lepas dulu peluknya, aku mau lihat wajah pacarku.”

Masih menduduki paha kekasihnya, Chaeyoung melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya malu-malu.

Tzuyu menatap wajah Chaeyoung, sekali lagi terhanyut dalam keindahan pahatan tuhan di hadapannya. “Kamu minta dipakein make up ke Kak Tif?”

Chaeyoung menggeleng, “Kak Tif yang maksa, biar bagus katanya.”

Kedua ujung bibir Tzuyu masih pada posisi yang sama, membentuk lengkungan indah. “Bagus, memang,” ucap Tzuyu kemudian, membuat Chaeyoung menutup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan.

“Aduh, kenapa pacarku? Sakit gigi?”

“Malu tahu, daritadi kamu muji melulu.”

“Ohh… gak mau dipuji—”

“Gak gitu.”

Tawa Tzuyu terdengar, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Chaeyoung kembali memeluknya. Tentu saja Chaeyoung menurut, perempuan itu beringsut mendekat, mengikis jarak antara keduanya secara total dengan dua lengan melingkari leher Tzuyu, ia juga kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sang Kekasih. Adapun Chou Tzuyu melakukan hal serupa, memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan posesif.

“Sayang,” panggil Tzuyu.

“Hmm?” Chaeyoung bergumam sebagai jawaban.

“Aku mau ngobrol sebentar, boleh?” suara Tzuyu terdengar penuh kehati-hatian.

“ _Why not_?”

Lucu, mereka mengobrol dengan posisi demikian. Untung saja Tzuyu bukan tipikal orang yang mudah geli sehingga percakapan akan dan bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

“Kenapa?”

“Kamu, tau kalau Kim Dahyun teman barumu itu merupakan teman dari Kak Mina, Kak Sana, Kak Jeongyeon, dan golongan mereka lainnya.”

“Aku tahu.” Chaeyoung menjawab dengan cepat, membuat Tzuyu tercengang. “Kamu, tau?”

“Iya, aku tahu.” Chaeyoung mengulang jawabannya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih yakin.

“Yang, kamu tahu—” Kalimat Tzuyu terputus. Mulutnya dibungkam telapak tangan kanan Chaeyoung yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

“Oke, sayang, aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirin, tapi jangan khawatir. _I’m good_ dan Dahyun orang baik.”

“Udah konsultasi ke Kak Taeyeon?”

Chaeyoung mengangguk, “Kak Taeyeon udah lama bilang ke aku buat coba hadapin, tapi akunya baru berani coba sekarang. Aku mau berdamai dengan keadaan, yang. Aku capek selalu jadi beban buat kamu, buat Kak Seungwan, buat banyak orang.”

“Kamu bukan beban, _cub_.”

“Aku tau kamu bakal bilang gitu.”

”Kak Taeyeon tau gitu kalau Dahyun masuk strata sosial yang tinggi?” Tanya Tzuyu penuh kesangsian.

Senyum Chaeyoung menghilang, berganti dengan ekspresi kecewa. “Kamu gak percaya sama aku?”

Tzuyu menggeleng keras. “Gak gitu, _cub_.”

“Kalau gitu udah, percaya aja sama aku.”

“ _Cub_ … tapi ini loncatnya kejauhan. _Circle-_ nya Kim Dahyun itu pusat perhatian. Lonjakannya terlalu gede sayang,” rayu Tzuyu, masih berusaha untuk membuat Chaeyoung untuk memutuskan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Kim Dahyun.

“Bukan itu poinnya sekarang. Aku mau coba temenan sama Dahyun, dia orangnya baik. Itu orang udah coba ngajak aku ngobrol dari awal masuk kelas sebelas. Jadi ya kenapa enggak. Kamu harus percaya sama aku, oke.”

“ _Cub…_ ”

“Aku harus mulai di satu titik, sayang. Aku percaya Dahyun. Iya, betul apa yang kamu bilang. Ada terlalu banyak resiko. Tapi aku percaya sama Dahyun, aku percaya sama diri aku sendiri, kamu percaya sama aku kan?” Chaeyoung menatap Tzuyu dengan penuh pengharapan.

“Kata kamu kita mau kuliah bareng kan? Kata kamu kita harus bangun keluarga bareng? Nanti kita tinggal di rumah yang enak hasil desain kamu, tinggal bareng Gucci dan aku main musik lagi. _I have to overcome my fear to do so_ , sayang. Aku mau sama kamu.” Suara Chaeyoung penuh kelembutan. Ia menatap kekasihnya tepat di kedua manik mata hazel. Pelupuk mata kekasihnya digenangi cairan bening asing familiar.

“Yang, _I love you_ , kamu tahu kan?” Suara Tzuyu berbisik dan menahan tangis menjadi satu.

“Aku tahu, _love you too_.”

“Makasih,” bisik Tzuyu. Ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sang Kekasih. Ia memeluk Son Chaeyoung dengan erat, seperti takut kehilangan.

[]

Kemarin semuanya berjalan lancar, oleh sebab itu jelas telepon panik dari Son Seungwan tidak masuk ke dalam hal yang Tzuyu nantikan.

_“Chaeyoung gak mau keluar kamar._ ” Suara Seungwan sarat akan nada khawatir.

Tzuyu bisa membayangkan wajah khawatir perempuan itu begitu mendengar nada suaranya. “Kok? Bukannya dia kemarin baik-baik aja?”

“ _Potongan rambut baru, dia takut katanya. Kata-kataku dan Joohyun ia bilang tidak relevan. Please, kamu kesini_.”

Tanpa dimintapun Tzuyu akan melakukan hal demikian. Karena sepersekian detik setelah mendengar penjelasan sosok di balik saluran telepon tersebut, perempuan yang sudah menggunakan seragam putih-abunya itu mengantongi kunci motor yang biasanya terabaikan.

“Tunggu aku sepuluh menit lagi.”

Telepon ditutup, dan Tzuyu melangkah cepat menuju halaman depan rumahnya. Untuk kemudian mengendarai motor untuk mencapai kediaman kakak-beradik Son.

Ada alasan mengapa Tzuyu lebih memilih untuk mengendarai motornya alih-alih mobil kesayangan. Motor merupakan kendaraan yang cepat dan efisien, apalagi jika digunakan dalam keadaan mendesak yang butuh waktu cepat.

Buktinya, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit Tzuyu sudah berada di depan rumah kediaman sang kekasih. Mengetuk pintu dengan terburu sebelum akhirnya mendapati sosok Son Seungwan membuka pintu rumah. Air wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan raut yang kini Tzuyu pasang, sarat akan rasa khawatir.

“Chaeyoung di kamar, pintunya gak dikunci.”

Tzuyu hanya mengangguk sembari melepas kedua sepatunya. Bahkan nasihat panjang-lebar Chaeyoung perihal ‘jangan buka sepatu dengan menginjak ujung belakangnya’ sangat tidak relevan pada saat ini.

“Aku kesana ya, Kak.” Kaki Tzuyu melangkah cepat melalui Seungwan, dan berhenti tepat dihadapan pintu kamar milik Chaeyoung.

Di tempat yang sama, tampak Joohyun memasang ekspresi yang sama.

“Dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengar ucapanku dan Seungwan.” Suara Joohyun hanya cukup untuk sampai di pendengaran Tzuyu. Membuat perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok yang mengajak bicara. 

“Aku, akan coba bicara. Kakak sama Kak Seungwan jangan khawatir.”

Paradoks bagaimana Tzuyu berusaha menenangkan sosok yang ia ajak bicara jika mengingat jantungnya seperti akan meledak saat itu juga karena rasa khawatir yang tak terkira.

_Tok tok tok…_

“Sayang, ini aku…”

Tidak ada jawaban.

“Sayang, boleh aku masuk?”

Masih hening.

Tzuyu menoleh, melirik ke arah Joohyun dan Seungwan—yang baru saja kembali dari mengunci pintu rumah—meminta persetujuan.

Keduanya mengangguk, sebuah isyarat yang cukup.

“Sayang, aku masuk ya.”

Knop pintu diputar, Tzuyu memasuki kamar tersebut dengan perlahan dan langung menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah itu.

Kekasihnya disana, diatas kasurnya. Meringkuk dalam posisi duduk, dengan tangan memeluk kaki yang menekuk. Wajah kesukaan Tzuyu itu menunduk, membuat perempuan jangkung tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya saat ini.

Tzuyu berjalan mendekat, ia kemudian duduk di hadapan sang kekasih.

Hati Tzuyu diremas, dari posisi sedekat ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Chaeyoung bergetar dengan hebat. Rembut hebat yang kemarin dipuja tampak kacau.

“Sayang…”

Tangannya mengusap punggung tangan milik Chaeyoung dengan perlahan.

“Sayang, aku disini.”

Wajah itu terangkat, memperlihatkan wajah yang basah. Bibir itu bahkan tampak bergetar menahan tangis yang sepertinya akan kembali meledak kapanpun juga. Membuat hati Tzuyu terasa teriris, ini bukan kali pertama tapi mengapa selalu sakit rasanya?

“Kamu, bisa ngobrol sama aku, oke?”

Tangan kanan Tzuyu masih di posisinya, mengusap punggung tangan Chaeyoung dengan perlahan. Dingin, Tzuyu takut.

“Sayang,” bisik Tzuyu.

Chaeyoung malah kembali menurunkan pandangannya, punggungnya mulai naik turun. Tzuyu mengenal gerakan itu.

“Sayang, kamu gak apa-apa, _you’re good_.”

Tzuyu takut, demi Tuhan.

“Sayang, cerita sama aku.”

“Aku takut,” suara Chaeyoung terdengar parau. “Rambutku jelek, dan sekarang aku akan ke sekolah, semua orang akan melihatku, mereka akan membenciku,” lanjutnya di ambang pertahanan.

“Hei… siapa bilang begitu. Kamu cantik dengan potongan rambut barumu, tidak akan ada orang yang membencimu karena hal tersebut.” Tangan Tzuyu berpindah ke bahu Chaeyoung, mengusapnya dengan energi yang sama.

“Aku jelek, kamu tahu, bentuk mataku aneh, bentuk hidungku tidak sempurna—”

“Sayang.”

“aku bahkan punya tahi lalat di wajahku, aku jelek, aku jelek, tidak heran jika mereka membeciku—”

Kalimat Chaeyong terhenti, Tzuyu memegangi kedua pipinya, membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

“Kamu cantik, kamu manusia paling cantik yang pernah aku temui, kamu mengerti?”

Tidak ada respons berarti dari lawan bicaranya. Yang ada hanya isakan yang kini terdengar. Membuat tempo napas Chaeyoung yang sedaritadi kacau semangin berantakan.

“S-sakit,” Tangan Chaeyoung bergerak cepat ke arah dadanya, meremas sejumput kaus hitam yang ia kenakan di bagian yang sama.

“Sayang, tenang oke, mereka gak akan benci kamu.”

Napas Chaeyoung masih terengah, dan Tzuyu bersumpah jika merasa terkena es ketika kakinya menentuh kaki Chaeyoung tadi.

“ _You’re gonna be okay_ , kamu akan baik baik aja, gak ada yang akan benci kamu.”

Tak ada respon pasti, yang ada hanya suara napas Chaeyoung yang semakin cepat.

“ _You’re gonna be okay_ , semua akan baik-baik aja.”

“Tidak akan ada orang yang membencimu, kamu cocok dengan apapun gaya rambutmu. Kamu cantik dengan apapun kamu,” ucap Tzuyu, “ _You’re gonne be okay_.”

Tzuyu bisa melihat tempo napas Chaeyoung mulai memelan, nyaris menuju tempo asli.

“Kamu cantik, dan aku bukan mengucapkan hal ini sebagai kekasihmu. Aku mengucapkannya sebagai Chou Tzuyu, kamu cantik, paling cantik, tercantik. Oleh karena itu kamu jangan khawatir dengan pendapat orang lain oke. Kamu paling cantik, selalu.”

“ _You’re gonna be okay._ ” Posisi Tzuyu kini setengah memeluk sang kekasih, dengan tangan kanan masih melakukan gerakan yang sama.

_We’re gonna be okay_

Semua akan menjadi baik.

Semua baik-baik saja.

Semua akan baik-baik saja, bukan?

-tbc


End file.
